Purrs and Furs
by Ocimi
Summary: Ranulf and Macayle (OC) and how they discovered they loved one another.


"Ah, what a day!" I grumbled with a stretch. It was cold, but the sun was shining and birds called out lullaby for all forest animals - and myself- to hear. It was relaxing to say the least. Especially since it was destined to be a long day of traveling and hiding. I was in way over my head and deep within enemy territory. You see, I am a laguz, a cat one at that, and currently I was in Daein searching for Micaiah, an old friend from the Daein liberation army. When we won the war I left with a few friends but we soon got separated and after time of being tormented by Beorc people I decided to return to Micaiah's side once and for all. Soon enough news of the Laguz-Begnion war reached my ears and I wondered what was the cause, but I was more concerned over the rumors of Daeins involvement in the war. I heard that Micaiah was sending forces into battle for Begnion which was an odd thing to hear considering we fought so hard to be free from Begnion. It was the main reason why I was searching for my dear friend. As I gathered my stuff to continue on I questioned my friends, curiosity gaining more and more momentum the closer I got to my answers.

* * *

"You there! Stop! I will strike you down!" A loud mouthed soldier barked at me, shakily holding a spear in front of him. I growled low in my throat.

"What is going on out here?" Another voice barked, I recognized this voice as Sothe, Micaiah's right hand man.

"A sub-human has made it's way here!"

"I'm actually a she." I said, crossing my arms and puffing out my cheeks.

"...Macayle? What are you doing here? I thought you left with Tormod." Sothe said, walking closer and motioning for the soldier to stand down.

"I did but I heard rumors saying that Daein is allied with Begnion and came to check it out. So it is true." I nodded towards the Begnion soldier who had stopped me before. Sothe looked uncomfortable and shifted his weight around before slowly nodding. With a sigh he motioned for me to follow him into the castle. I stuck my tongue out at the solider as I walked by causing him to clutch his weapon tighter and grumble under his breathe. Sothe led me down a brightly lit grand hallway with paintings of old times hung loosely and carelessly on the walls. It was apparent Begnion had ruled with little care for Daein, seeing how poor the place was taken care of, it would take time before Daein would be back to normal but even longer if Daein was battling with Begnion against the Laguz Alliance. Sothe led me down the hall to the room Micaiah was apparently staying in, knocking before entering.

"Sothe! And Macayle! What are you doing here?" She asked, holding her hands to her chest with a slight smile. I faked a smile back, bowing my head respectfully.

"Micaiah. I am concerned over rumors I have heard. Is Daein really working with Begnion against the Laguz alliance?"

"I'm afraid so. But-" I held my hand up to stop her babbling.

"Micaiah, I know you have your reasons, but I have to ask. Why is it you are allying with our ex-ruler?"

"...It is... unfortunate that I can not tell you. I... I'm sorry Macayle." I nod, slowly. Thinking things over.

"Is there nothing we can do?" The look of sadness returned and she slowly shook her head. It was hard to take in, it seemed my friend thought I was untrustworthy. Or.. maybe that was not it. Maybe there was someone behind this all, either way I wanted to protect them.

"Micaiah. Sothe. I will join your little army. That is, if you'll allow it."

"Oh certainly!" Micaiah smiled. Sothe turned and looked at me with a serious face.

"You know we'll be fighting against Ike. And Ranulf." I nodded my head.

"I'm very aware. But you guys have been very kind to me. I couldn't just leave."

It was but a day later when I found myself standing atop a cliff beside some of my old battle companions. None of them wanted to be there, that much was obvious, but they were also loyal to Micaiah and stayed only for her. We battled down the cliff for a while, me biting, clawing and scratching through Armour and flesh. I could hear the gasp of disbelief from some of the Crimean army as they recognized my fur. Hearing my friends surprised gasp upon seeing me battling their forces made me feel a little guilty but I had no time to think it over before Micaiah called us all back. Sothe announced that the enemy was in the position we needed for Micaiah's plan to work.

"There is no turning back now, Micaiah. You have to give the order." Sothe reminded her. A little on the harsher side since he, like me, did not agree with this plan. With our time running out Micaiah ordered her men to send oil down the cliff, readying the archers to set them alight. It was a horrible plan but we could do nothing about it. Just before we could stop the apostle from escaping the Hawk king, Tibarn, swooped down and blindly grabbed for one of us. I was the unlucky victim he grabbed, as he nearly grabbed Sothe instead. He looked surprised to see me, but he masked it well.

"Don't move." He shouted, causing me to flinch. "I see one arrow fly, and the girl gets a quick lesson in falling."

"Urk, Tibarn..." I gasped, finding it hard to breathe the way he was holding me.

"Macayle! All units, cease fire!" None of the soldiers moved, their faces blank.

"She is a sub-human, why should we?" One brave solider asked. Micaiah's look of disbelief turned into one of pure anger.

"Put your weapons down, now." She said it slowly and calmly, which scared most soldiers into doing so. I clawed at Tibarns hand, desperate for air.

"General Ike has reached us. We've failed." Tauroneo said, sighing and throwing down his weapon. Ike and Ranulf walked forward, calmly.

"Micaiah of Daein, listen to me very, very carefully." Ike began, a unknown look on his face. Before he could begin again Micaiah interrupted him.

"Tell him to let Macayle go!" She said, Sothe grabbed her wrist and pulled her back so she was slightly behind him.

"Urrk." I groaned again, becoming light headed. My clawing at Tibarns arms had noticeably weakened.

"Not a chance. I'm offering you a choice. Surrender now and go home to Daein, or fight us and die." Micaiah looked devastated.

"We can't. We won't retreat or negotiate. Regardless of what you believe we have no choice but to fight." Sothe said, pushing Micaiah behind him a bit more. Ike shook his head, Ranulf glanced up at me with a worried look.

"Micaiah." Ranulf began. "Are you insane? Look around! Every single person in your army will die! Do you care that little about them?"

"Enough! Everyone stand down!" The apostle yelled interrupting Micaiah before she could answer Ranulf. Ike sighed.

"I've seen enough bloodshed for one day! That's enough! Please, no more..." Sanaki said, closing her eyes and putting her hand on her heart. Sigrun flew away with the apostle muttering comforting words to her. I could feel myself nearly gone. The lack of oxygen starting to way heavily on my already foggy mind.

"We'll retreat for now. You'd better do the same, and I mean now. I'm not sure how long I can hold my men back." Ike said, glaring at Micaiah.

"But we can't." Micaiah said slowly, defeat in her voice. Before anyone could say anything Tibarns booming voice echoed.

"Fine. Her death is on your hands, then. Sorry Macayle. Your friend just killed you. Say a quick goodbye."

"mmf... Micai-" I couldn't finish, one because I found myself finally able to take the amount of oxygen I needed to be functional and two because I was also now falling to my death. I did not scream as I fell. My mind was still too foggy to react.

"No!" Sothe and Micaiah cried from atop the cliff.

"Go now, while you can. I can't promise your safety or hers any longer." Tibarn boomed as I found my decent cut short. I was gently dropped onto the ground. Shortly after I landed I heard Ike ordering them to leave and go back to Daein. I had a feeling this was coming. This was the moment I was scared yet thrilled to have happen.

"But-"

"No, Micaiah come on." Sothe said, grabbing her wrist and leading her away. The hawk who caught me, carried me back up to where Ike and Ranulf stood. I tried to stand, after the hawk dropped me again but I couldn't. I passed out.

My sensitive ears picked up the sound of breathing next to me, which caused me to jolt awake with a start, part of me scared and confused due to the new surroundings.

"Woah there. Calm down." Ranulf's familiar voice said. I opened my eyes and met his multicolored eyes.

"W-wha-" I tried but ended up just coughing. My throat was sore and when I touched it I realized I had bruises.

"Sorry, Tibarn got a little carried away." I just nodded and cocked my head giving Ranulf a confused look.

"Oh, right. You're at the Mountain Fortress in Daein."

'Why?' was my silent question to him.

"Why? Well, we need information about what the heck Daein is thinking." Ranulf hesitated before continuing. "And, uh... I- I mean we all would rather you fight with us." I noticed he seemed to stutter and wondered what he really meant to say. I tried to wheeze out a reply but all that did was make me need to cough. Ranulf whistled.

"Geeze, Tibarn really is stronger then he looks." Ranulf said, giving me a sympathetic pat on the hand. I glared slightly at him. Deciding my need for water was stronger than my annoyance at Ranulf, I swung my legs over the side of the bed. Instantly Ranulf was on his feet trying to usher me back into bed

"You shouldn't be moving yet! Come on! Back to bed with you!" Giving up, I flopped back into the bed and moaned. He chuckled at me before standing. "Water?" He asked. I nodded and he ran off. While he was gone I stared at the ceiling and thought, mostly about my friends back in Daein. I knew I had to leave this camp and go back to them, but now would only lead to certain death. I was weak and I knew it, everyone knew it. Rebelliously I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and stood. My legs wavered but I knew I could stand. Growling I stretched and stalked out of the tent. The sun blinded me for only a moment, and I saw. The camp was full of laguz, with some beorc standing around. Luckily no one was watching as I shifted. A lot of people don't know this, but laguz can be shifted for a long period of time if they are not fighting. I didn't have much time, Ranulf would return soon... I needed to be gone, even if it was suicide to leave this place now. Springing forwards with a roar, I ran from the camp into the forest. I did not know that by the time I reached Micaiah and Sothe I would be too late. Prince Pelleas would be dead, his sacrifice would be in vain and my two friends would be in serious trouble.

I reached my friends again, suffering. The exhaustion from being shifted coupled with my throat took its toll. Luckily a cat nap would restore my energy in no time. Micaiah and Sothe were shocked when I arrived but welcomed me back nonetheless. They explained that Pelleas was dead, and then they finally told me about the blood pact. They explained in detail that they thought they had found a way out, to pull back from the war only to have crushed dreams a dead prince and friend and lost trust between the Lady and Micaiah. We all knew that Ike's army would be moving towards us soon enough, to take us out once and for all. With that in mind we prepared ourselves for battle. For me, that meant a cat nap to restore my energy and some shopping to buy some healing products. It wasn't long before a soldier came running to where Micaiah was on look out.

"The outer gate has been breached! The apostle's army is storming the castle!" Sothe and Micaiah nodded to the soldier and sent him back to his position.

"Here they come."

"It all ends here." Micaiah said, before closing her eyes and sending a small prayer. I galloped into position, near enough to Micaiah I could run back to help her, but far enough away I wasn't far away from the front lines. Ike stormed in with Soren beside him.

"Let's finish this fight quickly! All units, attack!" Directing laguz onto the battlefield with order is never easy but Ike made it seem so simple. I felt the sorrow of attacking my people, but I had to stick with Micaiah, even if that meant trouble later... Micaiah stepped forward announcing her presence and her intent.

"We will not lose! We cannot lose! If we lose today, everything Pelleas has done will be in vain! In the name of King Pelleas, fight for Daein!" And with that the battle started. It took a couple hours, but soon the enemy was losing strength. I knew, as well as I'm sure my fellow soldiers knew, reinforcements were coming. But we carried on as if not. I approached Ike's group from the left, growling and attacking as needed but staying for enough away that Ike and Soren would not approach me. Reinforcements showed up minutes later, and I was close enough to see, smell and hear Ranulf enter the battle.

"Ike, are you safe? Wait, that was a dumb question, wasn't it. I don't think any of us are safe at the moment." My chest tightened slightly, but I chose to ignore it.

"Are you guys finished with the preparations?" Ike asked, before commanding some soldiers in my direction. I couldn't hear Ranulf's reply as I had two tigers approaching me, snarling. I jumped out of the way, before jumping forwards and dragging my claws across ones face. The second tried to get me while I was attacking but I was able to dodge, but barely. My strength was once again low and I found myself cursing myself for not resting longer.

"Retreat, Macayle, retreat." I snarled to myself, jumping back again. Before I could turn tail and run, I felt claws drag along my backside. I yowled in pain, turning quickly and slashing in agony and anger. Snarling I once again turned and ran, avoiding injury this time, although the hit I took definitely was going to affect me once the adrenalin wore off. I made it back to Micaiah and Sothe just in time to for our retreat. I reverted back and was lucky enough to be ushered inside. I won't lie, the chaos from the battle was starting to affect me, my inner beast was struggling more so than usual. I locked myself in a room, and missed a lot of what happened next but, Kurth was back when I emerged from the room an hour later. Rafiel and Nailah joined us as well. With Ike's army retreated we all started to rest. Soldiers were carted around, each being treated for multiple wounds. I was among the wounded, though less so than most, so my wounds only had a vulneary rub on them and bandages. Luckily, I knew enough to know that would be enough, even if it stung something awful. I chatted with Micaiah and Sothe a little while later.

"Do you think this war will last much longer?"

"Honestly, until we find a way out of this blood pact, we'll be in it for the long run... Macayle, you... thank you for not abandoning us." I smiled at Micaiah and nodded.

"I couldn't abandon you and Sothe, not with the information I received from you. I will do whatever I can to help you... I owe you a lot."

"Macayle, I trust you. You know I do... but can you promise not to abandon us for Ike and Ranulf? I know most that you and Ranulf are close."

"Sothe, I understand you're concerns, but I've picked my side, whether its the right one or not, I don't know. But I will not waver." I told him seriously, my ears twitching in slight annoyance.

"Macayle, Sothe, I'm going to find Lady Almedha." Micaiah said before standing, her face showing anxiety and stress. Sothe followed of course, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

Back when I was a young laguz kitten, my parents left the house often, to work, to hunt, to scavenge. At a young age I learned to take care of myself, my wounds, to feed myself, to find shelter when I got lost. I learned it all, by myself, through trial and error. You could imagine my first meeting with Ranulf was probably a rather hilarious event, but it was not. Ranulf is the son of one of the more important Laguz, who unfortunately died before the Mad Kings war. Ranulf and I had a rocky relationship because he mistakenly called me feral. I was so offended I attacked him then and there, surprising him. It ended with both of us clawed, exhausted and incredibly angered. Having been lost prior to meeting Ranulf in the woods, I had to find the medicine to heal my wounds, while he had it given to him. Knowing this only proved to further my irritation towards the man. It wasn't until much later that I met Ranulf again, luckily our second meeting was a lot better than our first.

"Ah. It's the bright cat from long ago." He sounded more mature and dignified, though he was still a kid in laguz standards.

"Ah, its the guy who called me feral." I said, my voice strained. My parents tutted behind me.

"Respect this laguz, Mac. He'll be your Superior one day." My dad rumbled. I said nothing, only nodded,

"Right, we'll be off now. Good luck, dear child." My mom said, coolly. My parents loved me, but they believed in tough love, so this was about as much affection as they could muster.

"Goodbye." Ranulf and I echoed, without realizing. I turned to him, my face blank.

"I assume you know this castle. Can you take me to the place to get into the army?"

"Ah? You're joining the army? Good thing you found me, then. I've been entrusted to help select a few laguz. he said, tapping his chin. "From our last meeting, I already know you know how to fight semi-decently. Alright then! Come with me!"

That was how I ended up becoming friends with Ranulf. He and I forgave each other for that time in the woods, and I ended up becoming a well respected warrior. When the Mad Kings was started, I was not deployed, due to a injury I received. Ranulf and I... though we would never admit, probably had feelings for each other back when I first joined the army. We would have pointless talks and just bond. When he was off during the Mad Kings war, I was constantly afraid. I had several friends die in that war, and I didn't want to lose him too.

It was chilly on my paws, the snow. The Apostles army had left the castle and now we waited for the enemy to come to us. I was standing next to Edward when the battle finally started. I ran forward, Edward next to me, each of us shouting our own battle cries. I think all of the laguz and beorc could feel something was off. Everyone fought so fiercely, as if something was going to happen. I attacked a laguz solider and instantly I felt a throb in my heart, one I was unfamiliar with. I paused in my attack, confusion flashed across my face. The laguz I had attacked, stared at me in confusion. Shaking my head, I readied myself for the attack I knew was coming. We had a short, but fierce battle and I walked away the victor. The battle went on for ages, each time a solider won a battle they paused, some putting a hand upon their chests. The throb got worse, and worse until finally, the laguz started to back off.

"Ah." I groaned. My head was a jumbled mess and I felt the control I had waver, my eye sight going from crisp to blurry, every couple of seconds. I knew the other laguz felt this way too, but we had no idea why, the battle was slowing as the laguz side slowly backed down. I, however, charged into battle. I had to help, even if it meant I would suffer. I found myself stumbling across the battlefield, attacking the occasional enemy. It was unfortunate that I met Ranulf on the battlefield. Had we both been in better shape, that battle would have been incredible. As it was we both reverted, forcefully, and fell to our knees in front of one another. I looked up into Ranulf multicolored eyes and nodded. He slowly nodded back and we both stood.

Ranulf hesitated before grabbing my wrist and dragging me away from the battle.

"Ah, Ranulf-"

"No, you're coming with me. I will not let you leave this time. I lost you once, I wont lose you again." He said, glaring as we walked.

"...Okay."

I was met with the sight of Skrimir, his massive form was watching the battle with clear eyes. Ranulf and I, both away from the battle recovered and could see clearly. The battle had no clear winner, but both laguz and beorc attacked with vigor.

"How are you feeling?" Skrimir asked Ranulf as we approached. He must have seen Ranulf and I on the Field.

"Its weird but, I feel great."

"Hmm. like a weights been lifted from our shoulders."

"But the battle field hasn't changed a bit. And yet, all the negative energy is gone. How could that be?"

"No matter... As long as things on the battlefield go well."

"You're right... But... What if, we can end this now?"

"What if we could? What then? War is a simple thing. What comes after that is hard. Diplomacy is a battle I have never known how to fight." Skrimir said, looking up at the sky. Ranulf looked down, before suddenly turning and gasping. He must have sensed the sudden shock the vibrated through the air.

"What is it? You think it will rain?" Skrimir asked confused.

"No... Not rain." Ranulf said, his voice tense. Suddenly the battle stopped as a ringing filled the air. A bright light shone, before everything seemed to explode.

"Ranulf!" I screeched, as I was pushed by the force of the impact.

"Macayle!"

When I came to, I was not in control. I was a passenger as my body moved freely of its own will, or so it seemed. I knew right away, I was a feral one. I had not seen them, but I have heard of them. I could tell because the madness was intoxicating, I could not control myself, but I felt what was. I snarled and snapped, rushing anyone who got to close to me, but never being told to attack. My body waited, it wanted to destroy, and the enemy was coming.

Soon enough the enemy was there, though I knew the enemy was not the enemy at all, my body was betraying that. It only rook Ranulf a minute to sniff my scent.

"M-Macayle!? No..."

"Ranulf, don't do anything stupid. We can save her." Tibarn said. But nobody could guarantee that. My life span was shortened every hour I spent feral, and I could feel my body shake, though it refused to transform back. I was ordered to charge forward and I did. I attacked my friends. I cried out, but no sound was heard. I watched as Ranulf got closer and closer, I watched as my claw slashed at him, I watched as Ranulf's eyes hardened, I watched his claws came closer to me, and I watched as he stopped himself and cried out.

"I can't, Macayle. I can't." And then he backed off, rushing away to attack some other poor soul. It was not fair to Lucia, she did not know my relation with her friends, so she attacked me. My body felt the blade bite into it, my body ignored it and Lucia was injured, but she managed to injure me the worst. I fell, my body sinking into the murky water.

"W-what? My creation, the one I spent hours, upon hours looking for? Fallen? This does not do. Get up you useless sub-human!" My creator shrieked. My body shook as it attempted to stand. Geoffrey was enraged by his sisters wounds, struck me down with a devastating blow to the side. I was thrown onto dried land and there I laid, agony flooding all my senses.

"No! You fools! Macayle!" Ranulf cried running over to me.

'No!' I wanted to shout, 'Leave before I get up again! Let them kill me! I cant hurt the one precious to me!' But all I could do was lay there, bloodshot eyes constantly moving, Tibarn and Reyson rushed over, and did all they could as the others fought the battle. We were victorious but my fate was uncertain. Ranulf cradled my head in his lap and cried.

"Please... Please..." He repeated over and over. My heart shattered, I wanted so badly to be okay, but I couldn't move, couldn't breathe, couldn't control anything. A soothing feeling did wash over me, and I heard a voice... everything went black again. I didn't know if I would wake up again, but I accepted it as the voice sung a soothing lullaby.

Ranulf sat, staring at the sunset, his hands twisting together as he thought. He wasn't overly sad, or happy really, he was just numb. The battles had taken their toll and he was numb. Though he was no stranger to this, it happened after the Mad Kings war too, it still sucked his energy constantly. To make it worse Macayle was injured and though the gladr worked, no one knew if she would wake up. Being a feral one was rough on ones body and spirit, even if her body recovered her spirit may die, the thought of her being dead... Well Ranulf didn't really want to think about that. She had to survive, just had to. Luckily Ranulf's group had Laura to help heal her wounds, but it was Laura who told them her spirit may be broken for good. It was a hard concept for Ranulf and company to understand. He turned upon hearing footsteps, acknowledging the company with a slight tilt of the head. It was definitely a somber evening for the small army.

"She's going to be okay, Ranulf. Shes strong." Revealing himself to be the company, Reyson his hands on his hips.

"I know shes strong, Reyson, but I can't help but worry, her injuries may be healed but mentally she may never return."

"I'm aware, but believe in her strength anyway." Reyson said, a cheerful tune in his voice, before patting Ranulf on the shoulder awkwardly and walking over to where Tibarn stood.

It must have been early morning when a scream echoed around camp. Ranulf shot up, rubbing his hazy eyes. The scream again. He got out of bed and walked to find the noise, the scream of agony. He feared the worst but he had to know anyways.

"Help! Someone help she's dying! She dying!" Urgency made Ranulf run to the sound, a tent he knew. Macayles tent. There he found Macayle motionless, no movement of the chest, no twitch of the ears. Nothing.

"Please help! Please!" The scream again, Ranulf could only stare at Macayle. Her eyes shot open and she stared at Ranulf.

"I'm dead. I'm dead. Help me! Oh please I'm so scared, I'm dead..." And her body fell lifeless. Ranulf lunged forward and just before he could touch her he woke up. He sat up breathing heavily and rubbing his eyes and forehead to dry them. His blankets flung around showed a clear struggle in his sleep. He had to check on Macayle, the dream terrified him in a way he couldn't comprehend and the pure terror and unknown in his chest was very scary for the laguz.

I had to hand it to the healers who patched my body up, I had no scars or anything. The process of recovery was slow but I was starting to feel my body again, for now though I just stared at the blackness of my closed eyelids. I wanted so badly to move but I couldn't control anything yet and I knew rushing would be bad. My body and probably my mental state would be pretty messed up, a soul in a body its not ready for? Never seen it but I hear its not fun. Was I ever going to be able to retreat to the familiarity of my body? It is so easy for the body to heal, but a spiritual injury, a wound to the soul, takes a lot of time and effort.

Ranulf only hesitated for a moment at the tents opening, not that he would admit it, the anxiety from his dream was making him feel sick. He needed to see her, needed to see that she was okay. Seeing her just laying there on the bed only reminded him of the dream luckily she was breathing evenly this time around. He walked forward slowly, it almost appeared like he was trying not to wake her.

"Mac... Oh, Mac. What a state you are in. I wish you would be okay... I wish war would stop tearing us apart... There is so much I need to say to you, but you are not aware. I wonder if it is the same?" Ranulf sighed and looked around self consciously. 'How silly, Standing around talking to myself...' He thought.

It only took a couple weeks after that for me to fully wake up. Luckily for me I woke up completely in the middle of the night, no one around. So taking a run to stretch wasn't an argument, just an action. I ended up running on two legs for a bit before I could transform into a more natural state to run in. I ended up by a water fall and without a second thought I jumped in and drank the fresh water happily. I sincerely hoped no one would check on me in the middle of the night, I had no idea Ranulf was having nightmares which made him check every night at strange times. When I arrived back at camp after resting by the waterfall it seemed like the entire camp was turned upside down.

"...What?" I mumbled, staring at the rushed camp. "Why is everyone up this late?" Everyone was opening and closing tents seeming panicked, no one noticed me standing with my head tilt watching. I took one step forward and then felt an impact on my side that nearly toppled me.

"Ah, Ranulf? Whats going on?" I asked, sniffing that it was him. His arms were around my waist, tightly might I add, and his face buried in my neck. He slowly let go, and looked down at me.

"Ah, uh... you weren't in your tent." He looked sheepish now.

"Oh, dear. Did you pull the serious Ranulf out and get everyone to help you search for poor old me? ...again?" I snickered, giving him a look. He flushed and turned around.

"I found the hooligan Ike." He called, looking annoyed but relieved.

"I'm not a hooligan! Stupid cat..." I growled and stalked away.

"Ah, Macayle, report to my tent in the morning!" Ike called to me, smiling. "Nice to have you back. If Ranulf sulked anymore I might have thought he was seriously depressed."

"Hey! Shut up, dumb beorc!" Ranulf said, punching Ike and laughing.

"Yeah yeah, both of you simmer down." I yawned. I didn't sleep well, probably because it felt like I slept for months before.

"So, Ashera ended the world. That's all I'm getting from this."

"Well, I guess thats... correct? Anyway, we're almost at her tower, maybe two days more journey. We've dealt with a lot of strange, powerful enemies. When we get to the tower I want you to watch over everyone until we get back." Soren said, he was getting better with Laguz and that made me happy.

"...wait. I'm not going in? That's stupid I should go in." I said, annoyance in my tone.

"No." Soren snapped.

"I'm going in even if you don't like it, Soren." I growled defensively.

"Enough!" Ike said, ending it before it could escalate.

"But-"

"Macayle! As your commander I am telling you to stay behind!" Ranulf stepped in. I stared at him.

"Pulling the 'commander' card when its convenient for you? What if any of you dies? What then? I'm supposed to just sit outside and wait to find out that you died? That hardly seems fair, or smart!" I argued.

"Macayle..." Ranulf warned with a growl.

"Fine!" I snapped, leaving the tent.

"Well that went well..." Ike said, rolling his eyes, looking at Ranulf and Soren. "We could have handled that better, no?" No one dared to argue and they continued on. I would be lying if I said I didn't avoid Ranulf after. The fear of him coming back dead, or injured was too scary for me and I couldn't deal with it. Instead I fled, metaphorically. When the army left into the tower I only watched with blank eyes trying my best to show no emotion. It was especially when my blue and purple eyed friend looked at me with such an expression I knew what true sadness felt like.

While the team in the tower was fighting to save the world, I sat and fought with myself, turning over rocks in my head to understand myself and why Ranulf's gaze had me suffering long after they left. Deep down I already knew, and he probably did too. I was in love with the dumb cat. So much so, that I was scared of it.


End file.
